Rekindling
by YoungBoch
Summary: At first, she didn't know what to make of him. As time moved on, she found the difficulty in living without him. Finally, she finds pain in rekindling. A choice must be made, eventually.


A/N – Hey all, it's been awhile. Let's skip the formalities and jump right in – assume the first two movies hold, with some alternate universe aspects. These will be explained shortly. Here we go…

_Prologue – Unbesiegt_

"Please excuse the lack of meat." She finally broke the deafening silence that's been plaguing this table for far too long. I'm really not sure what she expected – a distant father, a spineless boy, a drunkard, and a doctor. This sounds like the set up to a poorly written joke. "I can't stand the sight."

"It's quite alright," I've never spent extended time around the Commander. In fact, we were never formally introduced until a few minutes ago, "You should take your time cooking. The cuts on your hand, they're excessive." She blushes at the comment, and Ikari shifts in his seat. The elder has done no more than greet Shinji, and yet he's concerned with the doll's hands. Pathetic. Both of them – the boy for wanting his attention so much, and the man for not giving it.

A small banquet hall somewhere in the bowels of Nerv served as our buffet, and to the surprise of everyone, it was quite well put together. The room was clearly intended for important meetings to be held over food, signaled by the solid oak table, elegant lighting, and pleasuring coats of paint on the walls. It was beautiful, in short. In all honesty, I haven't taken in the scenery – my eyes are having trouble averting from the food on my plate. You could see the tension radiating off the food.

"So Commander, did Shinji tell you about their little field trip? The kids haven't ever seen wildlife quite like that before, it was a valuable experience for them," Misato's shaking voice brought attention to her demeanor.

"I'm aware of it, yes. I'm the one who approved it," he casually patted his lips with a napkin. Misato sighs, knowing her attempts at breaking the ice failed, "Rei, why is it you don't eat meat? I don't believe you've explained this before."

"The taste," no hesitation. Such a good girl, "It's not a question of morals, I just don't like the taste. As for preparing it…" she stared down at her soup through her pause, "I try and leave that for those more experienced." She smiles at Shinji, in her own way.

"You know," Misato speaks into the rim of her wine glass before taking a sip, "This is the most awkward dinner I've had in a while." No one said a word.

The dinner came and went, and any intentions that Rei may have had burned long before the end. I doubt that idiot even noticed, but not once did his father concern himself with anything but Rei – frankly, it creeps me out. All of his questions, all of his conversations, everything. Granted, there wasn't much quantity to base that observation off of, but the fact still remains. Oddly, Rei seemed far more disappointed by the whole escapade than Shinji did. It was almost as if he expected this. The Commander quietly excused himself when his gray-haired assistant came in with an urgent phonecall that apparently couldn't wait. So self-centered…

"I apologize for this," only increasing the uncomfortable taste in everyone's mouth, Rei bowed an asked for forgiveness to Shinji as we were leaving. The girl was clearly embarrassed as she scampered away like a scared mouse. He didn't even have the consideration to comfort her. We left in silence.

"You're pathetic, you know." I sit there staring at the passing landscape with arms and legs crossed, "You need to demand your father's respect if you're going to get it."

"Asuka, not now." Misato shoots me a knowing glare through the rear view mirror. The boy sitting a few inches away stares down at his laced fingers. With a huff, I go back to watching the land pass in front of me.

I've grown tired of this place already. These people, they're just so dull! I'm bored out of my mind. They're constantly apologizing, they all seem to have walls up to rival my own, and with the exception of Misato, not a one of them can stand up for themselves. Even worse is that I have to live with them! Rei has it made – living on her own, doing what she wants, when she wants. Granted, her window has the lovely view of train tracks, but that doesn't change my point. On the plus side, even I have to give credit where credit is due; Shinji is one hell of a cook. He does my laundry, makes my meals, and cleans up after my messes. He's like a little butler, minus the English accent.

I've grown accustomed to the idea of him as entertainment. A friend? In no stretch of the imagination, no. But he's someone to talk to on those days I'm feeling particularly chatty. I truly wish, however, that I wasn't forced to live with the boy. Sometimes, his angst is simply too much for me. I wish he would either break down to nothing like Rei or finally grow up. Choose one, Third. For tonight, at least, he chose the former – shoulders slung low, he drug himself into his room and slid the door shut.

"You need to work on that, young lady." She was clearly speaking in a soft tone intentionally, "Apologize to him. You don't get to say whatever you want when it pops into that head of yours. That whole fiasco was about bringing him and his father together, and you belittling the situation isn't going to help."

"Apologize? Absolutely not, no. It's not my fault if he can't connect with his father," hands behind my head, I walk past her and into my room.

Hours pass, and I'm still staring at the blue hue on my ceiling. Why am I bothered so much by what she said? Okay, I admit that I may have been slightly rude, but my comment still stands. If no one ever tells him what he's doing wrong, how will he learn? But still… I can see what she means. It wasn't the time or the place. He'll get over it, just like he does everything else. And if he doesn't… well, not my problem.

The thin walls don't do much to hide his tossing and turning.

With a sigh, I get out of bed and argue with myself as I cross the hallway. Those stupid headphones were resting in his ears, but a twitching eye he displayed told me he knew I was here. Playing possum, I see. No, we're talking whether you like it or not. I'll play your game for now. In a repeat of a few nights ago, I lie with my back to him.

"I'd… rather be alone," his sentence trails off at the end, and I simply assumed that's what he said.

"Tell me about your mother." Not so much as a twitch, "I'm not asking."

"There's nothing to say. She died… that's about all I know. Father hasn't told me anything beyond that, and I was too young to remember much of anything else. I don't even remember her face." He curls up ever so slightly, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know anything about you, and since we're going to be living together, I figure this is for the best," even I knew that I was lying to myself.

"And what about you?" I wait a long time before responding, hoping he would give it up.

"German, born and raised. That's all you need to know." He doesn't deserve my story. We fell flat after that, and I assume he eventually fell asleep… at least, that's what happened to me. The next day, I woke up to a lone bed with the silk touch of eggs wafting my nose. Saturday mornings are not my forte.

"Breakfast," he spoke with enough force to be heard, but it was hardly a waking call. Rubbing my eyes, I throw on a pair of sweat pants and drag myself into the kitchen. As always, Misato was apparently gone long before either of us woke up. The woman runs off coffee and ethanol.

"What else can you tell me about yourself?" I fall back into the table chair, awaiting my food to finish cooking. He glances back at me with a clearly confused face.

"What's with this sudden interest? You haven't cared about… well, anything before. Nothing about me, at least." I let out a small growl, "Fine, fine. There's not much to say that you don't already know. I've lived with my teacher for most of my life, my father left me with her years ago," I could tell that he stopped himself, "It's your turn. Tell me something I don't know." Was that aggression?

"Just because I'm asking about you doesn't give you the right to ask about me. Know your place – I rank above you, show some respect," his typical sigh cut me off, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, here." He drops a plate of food, enough clearly intended for two, in front of me. Never meeting my eyes, he retreats back into his room. Damn it, Asuka…

The rest of the day passed without so much as a word. He did eventually wander his way back into the living room, but my few attempts at striking up a conversation were met with short answers. I even tried joking with him, mocking that prehistoric cassette player he has glued to his hip. Nothing. I eventually gave up and drowned out my thoughts with the handheld game I've grown accustomed to.

"So… are you hungry?" Dinner time crept up on us, and he still hasn't eaten a bite, "If you don't eat, you'll keel over. I can't have that if we're called into duty." No response, just a shrug as he stared at the ceiling. He's been sitting on that sofa for the last hour, and I can't seem to get any stimulus out of him, "You know, I'm trying to be nice. You should show some gratitude." Still nothing, "Okay, fine, I get it. I'm sorry, alright? About what I said in the car." That quite literally burned as I spat out the words.

"Your mother. Tell me about her," with a straight face, he looks over at me on the floor, "You talk in your sleep." He must have seen how taken back I was, and I was forced to break eye contact, "You said it yourself. We're living together. You don't like me, I don't like you – but we have to coexist. I could excuse how you treat me if you gave me some reason, but right now, you're just mean. All the time." Without a word, I get up and display my white flag in the form of scurrying off into the safety of my room.

How _dare_ he say that to me? My life is none of his business! And saying that I'm mean? It's not my problem if he can't take a jab every now and then! But I ran… I couldn't say anything. I wanted to get up and hit him for treating me that way, but the most I could do was run away like a little girl. He's not going to tell me how I feel! He has no idea! No, no. I absolutely refuse to let him beat me like that. He's not going to act like he knows me! He hasn't even tried to create any kind of relationship with anyone in this house, and he has the audacity to sit there in judgment? Leaving my pillow full of dents, I storm back out into the living room to see him in the same spot as half an hour ago.

"You have some nerve, Third. You assume, you pass judgment, you tell me how I'm feeling, and you think I'm not going to say anything back to you? I'm not some attention craving child like you, I was forced to grow up fast. Frankly, you should learn from me." His response of a weak smile only served to infuriate me, "What? Spit it out!"

"I'm not the enemy, you know. It wouldn't hurt you to talk to me like a human being. You don't want to tell me what happened in your past, and I get it. It's clearly painful for you. But if we're going to live together, you need to take it easy on me. I can't take the constant scolding." I stomp my foot in rage, making him jump.

"It's not painful! Stop that! You have no idea where I've been!" Why have I not struck him yet? He's asking for it at this point!

"Then tell me. Make me understand why you're yelling right now." I'm not sure why I was caught so off guard by that comment. Most likely due to his sudden aggression – we've ever thrown the ball back and forth this long. He's always the first to quit, but I'm reaching my limit.

"She left me!" With clenched muscles and another stomp, I blurt out my hate unintentionally, "Are you happy now?" my throat is starting to hurt…

I'm not sure what happened next, to be honest. With my eyes pinned shut, I didn't see him approach me. It scared me at first, and I have no idea why I didn't push him away. In the right mind, I would have never allowed him to touch me, let alone hug me. It's not possible that he saw my tears… did he? The idiot didn't say a word. It must have been like hugging a lamp post, every muscle in my body was tensed to the point of pain. I hated him for bringing me to this, but more than that, I hated myself for letting it get this far. He didn't even have to try very hard, I just lost it. Why has he already become my kryptonite? First cooking for him, and now this… I don't know what to do.

"Stop acting like you're alone." With that, he made his way to the kitchen, "Misato always calls when she'll be home early enough to eat, so I guess it's just us. Beef and ramen sound alright?"

Damn him…

The following weeks were interesting. I'm not sure what it is about me, but Shinji doesn't act like himself when I'm talking to him. Even to Rei, he's a timid puppy that hurries away and apologizes at the smallest instance. I hate that side of him, it's so unbecoming. However, for some reason, he grows a temporary spine when he speaks to me. He's aggressive, he attempts to take charge. This is the side I've grown to enjoy being around. I'm not quite sure why he has this bipolarity that manifested itself through the course of our relations, but I quite enjoy it. Even Misato has pointed out that he has begun to fight back when we have our petty bickering at home. He doesn't lie down and take my abuse, he dishes it right back. It's entertaining, to say the least.

We started spending more time together after that… at least, we were doing it intentionally. Just friends getting lunch, catching a movie, going to the park, talking on the sofa. Anything, really. I grew to enjoy his company, and he grew to expect mine. He says that I've started going easy on him compared to when we first met, which honestly is not a particularly impressive feat. Sure, I occasionally have to remind him who's in charge, but I don't see a need to be so damn aggressive towards him. Shinji is the first person in my life to show that the aggression wasn't needed, and was in fact counterproductive. I can't say what that says about us, but I can say that I'm comfortable around him… well, not _say_ it, but acknowledge it. He'll never know what he's done to me, simply because I won't allow it. He can't be allowed to have that much control.

_Chapter 1 – Heimwärts _

"No crying, understand me?" He drove in silence, something I'm not quite used to, "This is temporary. We've already spoken about this, drop the sad face. It's really starting to bug me," we share eye contact for a brief moment before his eyes avert back to the road.

This is a boy who doesn't deal with change very well. Today is far from a surprise, we've been preparing for this moment for nearly a year. I may come across as if I don't care about the situation, but in reality, I'm heartbroken. I'm dying inside. Though I'd never outwardly admit it, I've grown accustomed to his face.

As horrible as this is to say, none of us pilots enjoyed the time of peace following the last angel. We took it for granted at the time, but we were young teenagers piloting giant mechs – the stuff movies are made of. Literally. They made a movie about us. We were heroes… for a time. The public eye is a fickle thing, and within a couple years, we were able to go anywhere in the city without being recognized. Misato was happy for us, she said that we could start living a normal life, that we could be just like everyone else. What she didn't understand was that everyone else had a boring life, and we were now in the same circumstance.

Without Nerv forcing us to be together at all hours, we drifted apart for a time. Rei and Shinji still went to school, but it came as no surprise when they conveniently stopped being put in the same class. It also came as no surprise when Rei graduated as valedictorian, while Shinji barely got a diploma. As for myself, I was forced to wait until I was sixteen before they let me step foot in any med school. Never mind the fact that I passed the entrance exam with flying colors, I was still a child in their eyes. Fast forward three years, and suddenly I'm the youngest resident doctor in the world right now. Hospitals from around Japan begged for my position, but I settled on the sub-par hospital in the Geofront. That was, unfortunately, the last time I let Shinji hold me back.

Needless to say, we eventually began dating. That's what happens when you stick two children in the same house for long enough. There was no defining moment, no Hallmark kiss, no quintessential date to start our relationship. We were simply having dinner one night when I came to the conclusion that, beyond titles and a physical connection, we were a couple by definition. He didn't take much convincing, clearly.

I've grown tired of him, however. Or rather, I've grown tired of the path he's set for himself. I very rarely let him know, but I certainly do love this boy. I have no complaints… other than the fact that he is on the road to be a bum. A diploma with no intentions of college does not make for a comfortable life, and frankly, I can do better. It's too bad, honestly. I would marry him tomorrow if he had his act together. But I've shed my tears, alone, mourning this loss. I've grown to accept it. Again, this was no surprise.

I fully expect Rei to take my place in the coming years. She has changed immensely since the days of our youth – both emotionally and physically. While her monotone voice is still very much present, she has the ability to carry on a normal conversation. Right around junior year is when she began displaying emotions like the rest of us, and she's never made it a secret about her crush. However, that's all I believe it is. Shinji will rebound to her, and who knows, maybe they'll live happily ever after. I doubt it, though.

At least she's on the right path. She starts working towards her degree in physics this coming fall, and I honestly hope the best for her. Her and I never quite saw eye-to-eye, but we did grow to respect one-another. Turns out it just takes a fist fight for girls our age to get along.

Nerv was gracious enough to offer all three of us jobs, given our skill sets. The fact of the matter is that the human race is never certain of its safety, so all governments supporting the program continued to do so long after the angels stopped appearing. There was never any defining explanation, but after the angel that literally fell from the heavens, they simply stopped showing up. There were apparently supposed to be many more, but as it stands, humanity is holding its breath. Nerv is very much here to stay, and both Shinji and Rei have accepted their offer. I, on the other hand, have no such obligations to an organization that put us through hell. They treated us like cattle, and I refuse to be a part of that. I'm sure there will come a time when I'll be asked to pilot again, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Silently, we walk through the airport. Neither one of us has anything to say, or, at least, has the ability to say it. I'm shaken, there's no denying that. He's clearly more so. And here we sit, waiting for my plane to board, waiting for our hands to break contact for the final time. We catch eye contact infrequently, but when we do, I'm lost in his eyes for an eternity. He's always the first to break it. Finally, he speaks up.

"Asuka…" his voice is noticeably shaken, "I'm… sorry, you know. For not being better. I don't agree with your decision, but I understand it." I grip him just a little tighter.

"Yeah." It's all I could muster. We both are well aware of why this is happening, and frankly, it's his fault. I won't let anyone hold me back from the life I want for myself, not even him.

"My… my father told me that I'll be trained. I don't have the scores to enter any kind of school, but I'm being employed as an intern engineer. It'll be a longer road, but I can learn this way. I'd be able to take care of you, then." His almost frantic voice disgusted me.

"Shinji, listen. It's not about you taking care of me – I don't need that from you or anyone else. It's about class. I passed up amazing opportunities years ago when I first began my career, and I did it for you. But this is another league. Germany leads the world in medicine, and an amazing hospital wants to start grooming me to be one of them. I can't pass that up. I offered you to come with me, but if you recall, you said no. How is that supposed to make me feel? What do you have here?" I've since let go of his hand, "You're letting me leave for what?"

"I belong here. I can't survive outside of this place." Pathetic, "Okay… five years. Understand me? I'm coming for you in five years. When I'm done growing up, when I've caught up to you, I'll come to you. I need to finish my time here, but in the meantime," he reaches in his pocket and holds it out in front of me, "Wait for me?"

It was far from anything fancy – it's what he could afford. A simple gold band with a small diamond, nothing else. Regardless, he could see how taken back I was. I close my eyes, smile, and let my head fall onto his shoulder. "You're so selfish, you know that? Wanting me to yourself for that long." I lean back up and take the ring, slipping it in its rightful place. I could see his eyes glimmer, "Understood. Not a day longer though, do you hear me? Five years from today, that's all you have."

Alone on the plane, in front of everyone, I cried. But I refused to let him see me. Part of me was furious at him for not letting me move on with my life, but the majority of my soul was smiling. This wasn't some childish promise – I very much consider myself engaged, until he shows me otherwise. I'll wait for you, Shinji. God help you if you let me down.

My first year in Germany was hell. Absolute hell. No more than a few months after I got there, Japan resumed its long-forgotten isolation. Trade, military relations, communication, everything. An official reason was never given, but most assume it was due to their supreme position in the world; with all Eva units under their control, what use did they have for anyone else? War never broke out for the same reason. Machines used to bring down gods could easily crush an opposing nation. They were cut off, and by proxy, so were Shinji and I. We never even got to say goodbye – we exchanged an email setting up a time to video chat, and within the six-hour span between the message and our time to see each other, it was all over. Japan had become a safe without a key.

He was my rock… for a quarter of my life, that boy kept me afloat. I could never bring myself to tell him this, but without him, I would have been lost. I needed him, and they took him away from me. I threw myself into my work, pulling nearly eighty hour weeks fueled by caffeine and the anxiety of going home to an empty bed. Through that time, though, I grew. I became damn good at what I do, and by the end of the second year, I was back on top. I was the medical voice of Germany – my patients were of the top echelon. No, not celebrities: politicians, ambassadors, billionaires. If you were important or had money, you saw Dr. Shikinami. Oh, but I wasn't reserved for the high and mighty. I eventually found a soft spot in my heart for the abandoned, the unwanted. Orphanages were my most frequented visits, but I made rounds in rehabilitation hospitals, hospice clinics, and prisons.

All of this, however, came at the sacrifice of anything resembling a life. By the end of my fourth year in my homeland, I hadn't made a single friend. Sure, I had acquaintances that I nurtured for the sake of professionalism, but not once did I meet up with a friend to relax. Heal, exercise, eat, sleep. That's all I did, day in and day out. I believe I lost myself by the fifth year, turning into a robot to simply get through the motions. Asuka died long ago, and in her place stood a woman healing Germany. I was sacrificing myself to them, but it wasn't for them. I never lost sight of the knowledge that I was running. Of course I knew it, that I did all this to stay away from that damn empty house. As the number of rooms in my home grew, the less I wanted to be there. All of that has a way of catching up to you, however. At the ripe old age of twenty four, a heart attack forced me to my knees in the middle of treating a stab wound in a prison.

The public… they cared about me. Studies in psychology were conducted at the nation's response to my sudden frail state – everyone refused to be treated by me. I was literally told to go home by people on their death bed. Politicians told me that losing Dr. Shikinami would damper Germany's already broken spirit, prisoners told me that my departure would mark the death of the last person that cared. Thugs, children, and leaders alike wanted me well, and their idea of doing that was bed rest. "Come back in six months," they'd say, "We can wait until then. Get well, now."

Damn them. None of this – none of it – was for _them_. It was never about them. I couldn't care less if they lived or died, it was all about the thrill of beating death. I could turn back the clock with my hands, and they dare to take that away from me? They force me into isolation, in this empty mansion? I'm done when I damn well say I'm done! They have no right to tell me how to live my life!

So, again, I was alone. I would have gone insane, I really would have. My mind grew accustomed to constantly being stimulated, and going from full throttle to zero overnight took its toll. I tried reading, I tried research, I tried picking up another language. Nothing distracted me enough. I could still see his face, and that simply wouldn't do anymore. In a particularly emotional night, I believe something snapped in me. Sobbing and screaming into my pillow on the floor, I pounded my fist into the tile. For that moment, for the fleeting instant when metacarpals snapped under the force, I forgot everything. I could get away, after all. I just had to distract myself. I kept her in there for six months before walking away.

If these walls could talk, they'd scream.

I'm not stupid, I knew very well what the date was, and I'll be damned if I let it pass. My name has weight, and under the guise of a mission of peace, I left my home and boarded a boat heading for Japan. The captain was an old salt, a man clearly having spent more time at sea than on land. Japan could hardly say no when my request came – not only a former pilot, but one of the world's best doctors? It wasn't a fight. Nerv knew very well that I was coming. In fact, I was to start working in their clinic before branching off into the rest of the nation. In reality, I had no such plans. I lost interest in healing long ago.

Upon arriving on foreign shores, I was greeted at the dock by an unfamiliar face, but a very familiar insignia on the uniform. We drove in silence through streets that sparked faint memories – the sparks grew into a roaring flame as we approached what I knew was the entrance to the Geofront.

"You got a name?" I addressed the man in black as we rode the lift down into the earth, "It doesn't matter. Do you know where Major Misato Katsuragi is? I'd like to touch base with her when we get there."

"There is no Major by that name, ma'am. Katsuragi works beside the Commander, she is his advisor. And yes, she requested to meet you long before you were given clearance to come. That is where we are going now." Very to the point, I like that. Apparently Misato has moved up in the world, though I can't say working next to Gendo all day is a promotion. The pay is nice, I'm sure.

We weren't off the elevator for long before the man opened a door with clear intentions of leaving me in there. It was a plain room: two chairs rested at a table contrasted by a stark white room. No adjectives to explain, the room was the definition of dull.

"Dr. Asuka Shikinami," a familiar, though aged, voice seems to appear from thin air. Walking in behind me as if she'd been following the whole time, she immediately takes a seat at the table. The years have not been kind to this woman; I assume it's from the stress of the job, but wrinkles were already beginning to dawn her young face. Her hair has lost that firm luster it once had, and has gone the way to a matte finish, "I've followed your escapades, you know. I'm very proud," a genuine smile rests on her lips, and I couldn't help but return it.

"Yeah, well, just doing my job. I just happen to be the best at it." I take my seat, somewhat upset that she didn't greet me with so much as a hug.

"You sure haven't changed much, have you? Still as arrogant as ever."

"I've earned the right," I see her eyes intentionally gaze at my left hand, and a smirk crosses her face.

"I see you've found yourself a man. Congratulations, I suppose, though I'm sure I'm late to the game." That ring has become part of me, she hasn't the slightest idea. With a smile and closed eyes, I hold the ring to my lips, "Seems special. Tell me about him."

"This…" I'm not sure why I couldn't get the words out. I coughed up the steel wool that was my admission, "Shinji, actually. The day I left. We were waiting for each other… can I see him? Like, now?" Jesus, I sound pathetic. Honestly, though, I don't really care. I need him. He's the only reason I've come this far. The only reason I can still live with myself. Her smile and eyes avert from me, and a look of angst takes her over. My heart sinks, and I could feel my face pale, "… Misato?"

"Shinji is… he's grown up, in his own way," air rushes out of my lungs in a sigh, and I run my hands through my hair. With a pounding heart, I smile down onto the table, "Asuka, I'm just going to be frank. There's no other way to put this – he's plunged himself into his role here. A pilot, that's what he's become," with palms still supporting my forehead, I shake in denial. It doesn't matter what his job is, look at me! I became a doctor, that's all. And I'm still Asuka. I'm still his.

"Just bring him in here? Or take me to him? Misato, you don't understand," I finally look at up her and find a stern look being given back to me.

"No. You don't want this. Asuka, you need to hear me when I tell you that Shinji, as you know him, is dead. Gone. When Japan cut all ties, when he finally lost you, he became… a doll. That's the only way I can put it. If he's the reason you came back, you need to cut your losses and go home." She stands up and begins to walk by me. With head hung low, I grab her wrist forcefully.

"I'm no leaving… take me to him…" silence, "I said take me to him!"

I lost myself, again. I don't believe I hurt her, but I know I left a bruise. With my hands on her shoulder, I slam her back against the wall. Tears framed my face, and a look of sadness in her eyes told me that she's long come to accept what I'm struggling with. She sighs, looks down at my left hand, and slowly takes me into a hug.

"This is going to be hard for you. If you need to leave, just say the word, understand?" I make my nodding physically noticeable, and I feel a rush of adrenaline course through my veins. Like a child with a new toy, I pull back with a smile and urge her to lead.

A/N – Alright, so getting back into the swing of writing took me some time. For those of you wondering, I indeed did take a long hiatus from writing, and I can't honestly say that I'm here to stay. This story, however, will truly be finished in the coming weeks. A knee surgery will result in me having abundant time off, and I need to pass the time somehow. With the recent release of the new movie, a knee jerk reaction was to return to this one last time. In all likelihood, this will be my last fic. So enjoy, and bear with me as I once again develop as a writer. See you next time, and keep on keepin' on!


End file.
